Mercy
Mercy - ''piosenka zaśpiewana przez Vocal Adrenaline w odcinku "Acafellas ". Kiedy Will przestaje trenować chór, członkowie New Directions decydują zatrudnić choreografa Vocal Adrenaline - Dakotę Stanleya. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, Santana i Quinn idą do Liceum Carmel. Kiedy wchodzą na widownię, są świadkami spektakularnej wersji "Mercy", ale Dakota nie jest zadowolony i każe Vocal Adrenaline zejść ze sceny. Tekst '''Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny:' Hit the beat and take it to the verse now Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Ohhh, yeah, yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: I love you (Uh-uh) But I gotta stay true (Uh-uh) My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games (Uh-uh) Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Like you knew you would I don't know what you do But you do it well Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: I'm under your spell (Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Touch under your spell) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Now you think that I (Uh-uh) Will be something on the side (Uh-uh) But you got to understand that I need a man Who can take my hand (uh) yes I do... Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would Like you knew you would Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Like you knew you would I don't know what you do But you do it well (Ah, ah, aaah) Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: I'm under your spell (Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Touch under your spell) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Release) Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy (Dziewczyny): I'm begging you for mercy (You look at me and think we're the same kind, 'Cause you don't know what I got) Just why won't you release me (I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for, But I just don't want to waste my time) I'm begging you for mercy (You know that I'll be the other girl, Just like there's nothing in this world) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging (Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: You got me) You got me begging (Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: You got me) You got me begging (Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: You got me begging) Please, please, please (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy ( Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Mercy) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) ( Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Give me some mercy!) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Release me, yeah, yeah...) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release me? ( Vocal Adrenaline Dziewczyny: Release me) (Vocal Adrenaline Chłopcy: Release me) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release me? Filmy thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Vocal Adrenaline Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Acafellas